Thanksgiving
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Nick Lucas/JONAS oneshot. Leah reflects on what she's most thankful for this Thanksgiving and ends up thinking too much to get any sleep.


** Well, this is to say HAPPY THANKSGIVING to everyone! Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! It's definitely a very good time to sit back and think about all those wonderful thinks you're thankful for and usually take for granted.**

** This story idea just kind of drifted into my head today at some point during the day…**

** I'm thankful for God, family, freedom, friends, forks, chocolate and music.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot…**

* * *

The wood floor was cold on her bare feet, but she took no notice during her pacing. Thoughts were all scrambled up in her mind, and nothing seemed to want to sit straight.

The Christmas tree's lights shined cheerily at Leah through the dim room, and it made a small smile cross her face, brown eyes softening at the thought of the memories of putting up the tree earlier. Much earlier, since it was past midnight.

The house had a peaceful hush over it, as if a blanket had been thrown over the small building, making any tiny noise seem muffled. The kitchen still smelled slightly of turkey and mixture of other things that had been prepared for the big Thanksgiving meal in mid-afternoon.

Leah resumed her pacing, distracted brushing her auburn locks from her face as she thought. Thankfully, she was dressed warmly enough in her flannel pants and oversized t-shirt, because the room had a slight chill to it.

Her mind drifted to think of the only other person in the house. He was sleeping peacefully upstairs and Leah didn't want to disturb him. Tossing in turning, she had soon gotten fed up with her insomnia. After a moment of watching the soothing rise and fall of his chest with each of his deep breaths and the completely content look on his face, Leah had crawled out of bed and descended the stairs silently.

Thanksgiving was about being thankful, was it not? Leah pondered her thoughts carefully as she stood still, staring at the tree and wrapping her arms around her in attempt to get warm not that she was getting cool. And she was very thankful for many things. Namely, him.

He was the one thing she could never live without.

"Couldn't sleep?" the sleepy tone mumbled behind her made her start, but relax when strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. Leah only sighed, shaking her head slightly before leaning it on his.

"I didn't want to wake you-you looked so cute." She murmured, eyes no longer on the Christmas tree now, but focused on his arms securely around her.

"Any particular reason?" Nick's soft voice was thick with sleep, but Leah turned to face him and saw concern covering his face. He watched her expectantly, eyes looking ready to close at any moment, and his curls were disheveled from being slept on.

"Just thinking."

"Mhm, and what about?" he pressed gently, resting his forehead against hers. The fact that he knew her so well-she wasn't one to lose sleep over something trivial-made Leah feel warm and loved.

His worried brown eyes seemed to pull her in and Leah was sidetracked by looking at them a moment before realizing that she needed to answer him and put him at ease.

"Things I'm thankful for…" she whispered even though they were the only ones in the house so there was really no reason to speak in hushed tones.

"What are you thankful for this year?" Nick asked, sounding genuinely curious as a small smile now showed on his handsome face. Leah rested her arms on his chest, feeling safe and completely happy in the current position.

"Wonderful friends, family..." Leah rested her face against the warmth of his neck before smiling to herself, "But most of all, you."

"And your losing sleep over that?" his tone sounded teasing, but Leah could tell he really was uncertain as to how anything worried her. Lifting her head slightly to look him in the eyes again, Leah took a deep breath and held it a moment.

"Do you love me?" she asked straight out, biting her tongue at the words. Nick frowned, obviously disliking the question as his arms tightened around her.

"Leah, I hate when you ask that." he spoke in a low tone, sounding a little put off that she ruined the sweet moment, "You know I do."

"I love you, too." Leah whispered, kissing his chin but noticing the frown remained on his face.

"What's bothering you?" he inquired, nuzzling her cheek with his nose and sighing against her skin. She smiled.

"Nothing, really." Leah spoke in soft honesty, "I just can't believe I have you to be thankful for this Thanksgiving."

"Well, believe it because you're stuck with me for every single Thanksgiving from now on." Nick murmured lovingly in her ear, a smile once again on his face. Leah couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're special, you know that?" she sighed, "I love you so much. I've been thanking God for you constantly all day."

"Me too," Nick replied, kissing her cheek, "Me too. You're at the top of my list of things to be thankful for. I love you."

"I love you, too." Leah whispered,

"How about we try and get some sleep?" he suggested, and at her nod led her up the stairs closely to him. For some reason, Leah was suddenly tired. She hadn't been worrying, really, just thinking.

"Goodnight, Nicholas." Leah whispered, curling up closely to his warm body with a contented and sleepy sigh. She felt him kiss her hair and tuck the covers tighter around them before his arm held her safely.

"Goodnight, Leah." His beautiful voice whispered just before she drifted off into a peaceful, contented sleep.

**I'd love to hear what you thought of this story-plus a few things that you're thankful for this year! **


End file.
